


An Overdue Momoharu Confession!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amagane, F/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, commission, momoharu, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: With the Killing School Semester now coming to an end, the participants all wake up, including the ones that died.  Realizing that it was just a virtual simulation, they all leave the premises of the now defunct Team Danganronpa and go on to rediscover their actual identities and rebuild their lives in the outside world.  Will this newfound peace give a certain Assassin and Astronaut the opportunity to act on their feelings for one another?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	An Overdue Momoharu Confession!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> Alright, this oneshot is a commission requested by the very talented Moiloru as a birthday present. Happy Birthday, Moiloru! I hope you enjoy your commission, and I wish you an anniversaire trés joyeux!

*Groan*

A blue-haired boy wearing black clothes opened their eyes, groggily sitting up as he rubbed his head, mumbling “Where…where am I…and what happened?” 

His eyes suddenly widened as his memories came rushing back, as though a blinding light suddenly shone on his brain, banishing the hazy amnesia from his mind.

“That’s right, the Final Killing Game…we survived it! Me, Himiko, and Maki…”

“Nyeh…Shuichi…?”

“Himiko!” Shuichi exclaimed, looking to his left to see the Ultimate Magician sit up, dressed in a blue skirt and grey cardigan.

With some effort, Shuichi swung his legs to the side and jumped out of his seat and ran over to her, noticing a grey, human-sized pod encapsulating her.

 _That must be what I woke up in too…_ Shuichi realized as Himiko weakly swung her legs over the side of her pod and, with some effort, hopped out next to him.

“Nyeh…where are we? Weren’t we leaving the rubble of the Ultimate Academy?”

“I’m not sure; I remember blacking out, then waking up in that pod over there. But if we woke up in this room, then maybe…”

“Shuichi…Himiko…”

“Maki!” Shuichi and Himiko exclaimed as they saw the Ultimate Assassin wobbly walk over to them, now wearing a blue blazar and black skirt.

“…not so loud, please! I’m still nursing a headache…anyways, I overheard your explanation, Shuichi. So why do you think we woke up in those pods?”

“Hmm…I’m not sure…I’m guessing that they’re connected to the end of the Killing Game…” Shuichi hypothesized.

“They’re how we experienced the Killing Game Simulation.”

“Huh?!” The surviving trio exclaimed at the masculine voice, their eyes widening as they saw a familiar green-haired boy with indigo pants and a brown cardigan, smiling weakly at them. “Ra…Rantaro?!”

“It…it can’t be…” Maki breathed as Himiko pointed and glared at the mysterious Ultimate.

“Nyeh…it’s Rantaro’s ghost! I’ll use my Cure spell to exorcise it!”

“I…doubt it’s his ghost…but I still don’t understand how Rantaro’s alive. I examined his body myself!”

Rantaro chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he commented “Yeah, I died in the first round of the simulation, even though I was the Ultimate Survivor last time…man, I got careless…”

“Careless? Is that all you have to say? Do you want to die?” Maki asked, glaring at him.

“Nyeh! And what do you mean, simulation?!”

“I…think what he’s saying is that the whole Killing Game…might have been…virtual reality…and those pods connected us to it, right Rantaro?”

With a small nod to Shuichi, Rantaro replied “You’re basically right…but I’d rather wait for everyone else to wake up so I don’t have to explain it multiple times.”

“Everyone else…?” The surviving trio asked, their eyes widening as they took in Rantaro’s words.

_Wait…could it be…nobody actually died?! I suppose it makes sense, if it really was just virtual reality. Alright, going off of that…Maki, Himiko, and I were the first ones to wake up. Rantaro was the first to die, so he woke up next. That means…_

“Hey…Shuichi?”

Shuichi gasped, memories of the first Class Trial overwhelming his mind as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw an extremely familiar blond-haired girl wearing a navy blue sailor uniform.

“Ka…Kaede?!” Shuichi breathed, struck with disbelief at the evidence that the girl who singlehandedly gave him his confidence back was alive again and in front of him. “Is…is that really you?!”

Kaede nodded, smiling as she confirmed “That’s right, I’m here, Shuichi. I’m ali…whoa, Shuichi?!”

Kaede found herself wrapped in a bear hug as Shuichi buried his face against her shoulder, sobbing as his tears trickled down his cheeks, dampening her seifuku.

“Shuichi…why are you…?”

“I…I’m sorry…You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t have had to sacrifice yourself for us! You shouldn’t have had to die! If I had been a better detective…I could have deduced the Mastermind sooner…and you wouldn’t have had to go through that awful execution!” Memories of Kaede’s over-the-top hanging over a giant piano flashed through their minds before Shuichi finished “I’m so sorry!”

“Shuichi…” Kaede smiled, returning the hug and flicking the cap off his head before stroking his hair and teasing “There; you look cuter without that hat of yours.”

“I…didn’t even realize I still had it on…” Shuichi admitted, sniffing as his tears dried.

Himiko opened her mouth to interject, only to be elbowed by Maki who hissed quietly “Not. A. Word.”

Unfortunately, the tender moment was destined to be interrupted, as a low voice commented “Well, it seems I’m somehow still alive. I was certain I got whacked over the head and drowned. And Kaede too…”

“Indeed; I was certain I broke my spine after falling all that way and bleeding to death from the cuts I suffered from those saws…”

“Ryoma…? Kirumi…?” The three survivors gasped, Shuichi releasing Kaede from his hug and wiping his eyes on his wrist before seeing the Ultimate Tennis Pro wearing a grey blazer and black pants. 

Standing next to him was the Ultimate Maid, wearing a blue sailor uniform and a long skirt that extended past her knees as she mused “And it appears we’re not the only ones who have been revived. Rantaro, Kaede, it seems we’re back amongst the living. But…where are the others?”

“Well…ano…” Shuichi stuttered, unsure of how to explain his hypothesis to the two formerly deceased Ultimates.

“Ah, praise be to Atua! He must have brought us back to life!”

“Alright, which one of you degenerate males decided to skewer me?!”

“Well, this is strange. It appears that I’ve been brought back to the living, despite being boiled to death and having my soul exorcised before I could reunite with my sister. And to top it off, the two girls I sent to keep her company have returned to us instead. This is most peculiar…”

“Angie…Tenko…Kiyo…” Shuichi and Maki muttered, while Himiko teared up at the sight of her deceased friends and their killer.

“Waah! Tenko!”

“Whoa, Himiko?!” Tenko exclaimed as Himiko tackled her into a hug.

“Nyeh, Tenko! I…I missed you so much…Nyeh!” Removing her head from Tenko’s shoulder, Himiko glared at Kiyo and grit her teeth, yelling “Kiyo, I’ll never forgive you for killing Tenko, do you hear me?! As soon as I find a curse terrible enough to punish you for what you’ve done, I’ll…”

“Whoa whoa whoa…KIYO is the one who skewered me?!”

“Yeah, the fuckin’ virgin killed you and Angie, and his reason wasn’t even sympathetic!”

“Excuse Gonta…but Gonta confused…why is Gonta alive?”

“Miu…Gonta…” Shuichi breathed as the Ultimate Inventor and Ultimate Entomologist approached their quickly growing group. “Well…apparently all of us are still alive…we’re just waiting for…”

“Nee hee hee…aww, I thought I had Gonta kill you! Did he mess up? I knew he wasn’t very bright, but I had no idea he’d screw up killing a cum dumpster like you!”

“Cu…cum dumpster?!” Miu whimpered as the King of Liars himself approached, snickering like the situation was totally normal.

Maki narrowed her eyes and deadpanned “I see your revival has done nothing for your sense of tact, Kokichi.” _Wait…if Kokichi’s alive, then…_

“Oww…my head…” a familiar, purple haired astronaut grimaced, rubbing his head before locking eyes with Maki, making her heart skip a beat as he grinned and waved “Hey, Maki Roll! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!”

“K…Kaito…” Maki breathed, struck speechless as she took in her crush, manipulated by Team Danganronpa though it might have been. _He…he’s alive…Kaito’s ALIVE!!_

Maki just barely kept a relieved smile off her face, trying to keep some measure of dignity and not break down like Shuichi as she scoffed “I had a feeling you’d be too much of a stubborn idiot to die like that…”

“Ouch, that’s cold, Maki Roll…” Kaito remarked, then laughed it off, making Maki’s cheeks flush rose.

“Well…it would appear that in the real world, I am a real human boy after all…shame, I rather liked my robotic functions.”

“K…Keebo?” Shuichi and Himiko asked as a white-haired boy in a black uniform approached them.

Keebo nodded, confirming “Yes, though even as a human, I won’t tolerate any robophobic remarks from you all.”

 _N…noted…_ Everyone nodded as Shuichi pondered “Well, that should be the last of us…wait…”

“…Well, it was nice while it lasted. I’m really going to miss this job…” A bluenette girl sighed as she approached, smiling cheerfully as she greeted “Oh, hello everyone. Good to see you in the world of the living, I suppose…ack!”

Before Shuichi and Himiko could so much as glare at the Mastermind, an angry Maki had zipped over in the blink of an eye and lifted her up by the throat, dangling her in the air as Maki narrowed her eyes and growled.

“You bitch. You put us all through hell and toyed with our emotions and feelings. Give me one good reason not to break your neck.”

“M…Maki…calm down!” Shuichi exclaimed, only for the Ultimate Assassin to choke Tsumugi even tighter.

“Maki Roll!” Kaito exclaimed, making Maki gasp before steeling her expression once more. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you can’t kill Tsumugi.”

“You have **no idea** what she’s done to us…done to **you**!” Maki growled, a single tear streaming down her cheek as the memory of Kaito’s botched execution flashed through her mind.

Kaito sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to dissuade her “Look Maki, I can gather that Tsumugi did something bad…but you don’t have to kill her. You’re an assassin, not a murderer. Don’t make the same mistake that led to my and Kokichi’s trial. Please Maki, put her down, and let’s talk about this…”

A few seconds of tense silence passed, Shuichi and Kaito biting their lips out of nervousness, only to sigh in relief as Maki sighed “…Fine…” and unceremoniously dropped Tsumugi, who gasped for breath as she landed on her knees.

Turning to Shuichi, Kaito asked “Yo, Shuichi, you guys survived the Killing Game, right?” At Shuichi’s reluctant nod, Kaito grinned and gave a thumbs-up, requesting “Then as my sidekick, I implore you to tell us the whole story!”

 _Kaito…you really haven’t changed…fake memories or not…you’re still Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!_ Nodding with a soft smile, Shuichi began “Well, after Kaede’s execution…”

XXX

“So…Tsumugi framed me for Rantaro’s murder? I…I really was…innocent?” Kaede cried, shellshocked after Shuichi explained everything that had transpired after Kaede’s execution.

Shuichi nodded, explaining “Your murder plan missed Rantaro completely, but Tsumugi used her own shot put ball and a secret passage in the girls’ bathroom to accomplish the same goal. **You didn’t kill anyone, Kaede. You were never the blackened.** ”

Kaede sniffled wiping her eyes on her wrist and smiling as she felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders by the truth of Shuichi’s words.

“Th…tank you for that, Shuichi. I…I needed to hear that.”

Shuichi and Kaede blushed, smiling at each other before Kokichi rudely interrupted “Nee hee hee…aww, look at you two lovebirds. But…don’t we have more important things to discuss?”

Everyone else glared at Kokichi before Kirumi interjected “As much as I don’t approve of Kokichi’s interruption…he is correct. We need to discuss the rest of Shuichi’s story. Specifically…the part about the true nature of the Killing Game.”

Shuichi nodded, reiterating “Well, all we really know is that it was just the latest in a series of reality show Killing Games called Danganronpa. Each one used a cast of willing participants…including us. We all agreed to be part of that Killing Game before it happened. Although I had no idea about the simulation part…Rantaro?”

Rantaro nodded and took over “As survivors of Danganronpa V2, Tsumugi and I were able to join Team Danganronpa and be participants in V3, the season that we were in. Now, when I say survivors, that doesn’t mean everyone else died. The Neo World Program, the software used to simulate the Killing Games, is programmed to remove the participant from the simulation once their avatar dies and place them in a comatose state until the Killing Game ends.”

Tsumugi nodded “That’s right, and all bodily needs are taken care of by the simulation pod, so there’s no need to eat or sleep or even go to the bathroom!”

Everyone else shivered at the implications of that before shaking the thought from their heads, not wanting to go down **that** particular rabbit hole.

Rantaro sweatdropped before sighing “So yeah, that’s the gist of it, and that’s essentially what’ll happen in V4…”

“…Actually, Rantaro…there’s not going to be a V4…” Rantaro turned to Tsumugi, his eyes widening in shock as Tsumugi explained “The survivors…they…they convinced the audience to stop watching Danganronpa…so Team Danganronpa disbanded…there’s no more Killing Games…this was the last one…”

“Really?! Whoa, I didn’t expect that!” Rantaro sighed “Well, at least we went out with a bang. Maybe I’ll put my old Ultimate Adventurer talent to use, become a hiking guide or something…”

 _You sure got over that quickly…_ The others deadpanned, sweatdropping at Rantaro.

“Anyway, no sense staying here now. The exit’s that way; just go through that hallway and you’ll be in the outside world.”

Tsumugi nodded and sighed “Well, I guess I’d better find a new hobby to invest my time in, now that Danganronpa’s dead…”

“Hey, chin up, Tsumugi, it won’t be so bad. Think of it like an adventure into one of your favorite mangas.” Rantaro extended a hand to her and encouraged “Come on, I’ll help you take that first step.”

Tsumugi blushed, then giggled, taking Rantaro’s hand as they disappeared down the hallway, making the others sweatdrop as they wondered _Is Amagane a THING?!_

Shaking the thought from her head, Kaede exclaimed “Oh, who cares about that?! Look! We can finally go home! We can finally go into the outside world and see our families!”

“Perhaps, but who **are** our families?” Kiyo pointed out, making the others frown as he pointed out “After all, as Shuichi pointed out, all our memories were implanted by Team Danganronpa. Where would we start looking for our families? And can we really call them families anymore? Our memories of them have been overridden, so they’d be complete strangers to us.”

“W…well…” Shuichi pointed out “We could start by going to the closest police station and have them look up our names. Then we’d at least know who we’re related to. And just because we’ve forgotten them…doesn’t mean we can’t be a family with them anymore.”

Kaede smiled, nodding “You’re right, Shuichi! Let’s go! To the outside world!” She then looked to Shuichi, suddenly shy and bashful as she asked “Would you mind…being there with me, when I find out who I really am? I’m a little…scared to find out…”

Shuichi blushed, then smiled, threading their fingers and nodding “Sure…” making Kaede giggle as they walked out next, disappearing from view.

“…Well, it won’t serve anybody to just stay here. We should follow their lead and take the first step to finding out our true identities…” Kirumi suggested.

Ryoma nodded “Yes, hopefully there will be someone out there who’s important to me. Well, the only way for us to be certain is to do as Shuichi suggested.”

“I normally hate following the lead of degenerate males, but I suppose his suggestion is…sound…”

“Don’t worry, Atua will show us the way!”

“I suppose it’s better than standing around here. I wonder if I ever actually had a sister to begin with, or whether such a sibling still lives…”

 _Please don’t let him have a sister, please don’t let him have a sister_ the others chanted in their minds, shivering at the thought of Kiyo going on an actual killing spree.

“Well, I for one am getting’ the fuck outta here! The world needs my sexy genius!”

“Gonta not know if Gonta like bugs…but Gonta want to know who Gonta truly is. So…Gonta go to police station. Then…Gonta can find true calling!”

“Nee hee hee…well, maybe I’ll do as Shuichi suggests. Perhaps I can start up my D.I.C.E. gang for real! Ahahahaha!”

With that, they walked down the hallway, leaving Maki and Kaito alone in the simulation room. They glanced to each other, feeling their cheeks heat up before they averted their gaze, Kaito rubbing the back of his neck and Maki fiddling with one of her ponytails.

“So, uhh…you wanna follow my sidekick and find out who we are, Maki Roll?”

Maki huffed “Like we have any other options right now? Idiot…”, pouting as Kaito laughed.

“Well, let’s go, Maki Roll!”

The two of them walked down the hallway, side by side, Maki glancing at Kaito’s hand as it swayed back and forth. Rather than hold it like Shuichi did with Kaede, she blushed even redder and averted her gaze, their cheeks stained red as the walked into the light of the outside world.

XXX

Kaito laid back on his apartment sofa, staring at his various astronaut and Buzz Lightyear posters, biting his lip as he was deep in thought for once.

_Well, at least our pasts weren’t total lies…I still have loving Grandparents…and Shuichi’s uncle really is a Detective…it’s good to know that the simulation was grounded somewhat in reality. But man, giving me a fatal illness that left me only two weeks to live…that was sick, man…_

Kaito flashed back to the moment when he died, grimacing as he realized his childhood dream had been turned against him, even if he did get to live it out in the end.

_I’m not sure if I ever want to be an astronaut again after that…being shot into space to die really makes you look at space travel in a whole new light. But if I don’t wanna be an astronaut…then what **is** my purpose in life? Man, Shuichi, if only I could be as lucky as you and Kaede. Even after being hung and mangled by a giant piano, she still decided to play it to make others happy. And you’ve become a more confident detective thanks to that insane Killing Game. I don’t even know what my dream is…heck, I’d be happy to have a girl who’s as enamored with me as Kaede is with you…_

_“I’ve never felt this way before!”_

_Huh?_

_“I’ve always fought to kill, but…this is the first time I’ve fought to protect someone!”_

_Now I remember…_

_“And…I’ve never…been given a nickname like **Maki Roll** before, either. And I’ve never…met someone as stubborn as you before…And…I’ve never…fallen for someone before…”_

“That’s right…those were among the last words Maki said to me before my execution. Could she…” Kaito sighed and admitted “Well, she **did** show me her softer side…the part of her that she masks behind her **Ultimate Assassin** persona.” Kaito smiled and admitted “And I’ll admit…I really liked it when Maki showed me that softer side. I like Maki…no, I love Maki. But…does she feel that way about me?”

Kaito bit his lip as her tearful speech during Kokichi’s Class Trial ran on repeat in his head.

“I’d like to believe that she meant it…that she loved me…but…what if she was just emotionally strained and was just lashing out so I’d have a reason to live? I mean…those Class Trials always tested our emotions…it wouldn’t be unreasonable if she was just upset and didn’t want me to die…but how do I know for sure?” Kaito chuckled under his breath “And here I gave Shuichi a tough time for being scared…I just gotta be a man and face this head on, or my name isn’t Kaito Momota, Luminary of the…” Kaito shook his head and corrected “…No, just Kaito Momota. Now…”

Kaito dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, tapping on one with his thumb and holding the phone to his ear as it started to ring.

XXX

 _Kaito!_ Maki screamed in her mind as a barely conscious Kaito sat in the middle of a classroom, disappearing from view as he was encapsulated in a rocket ship.

She watched with tears in her eyes as the rocket’s boosters roared to life before the ship in question rotated 180 degreesm its coned top spinning like a drill as it dug below the floor.

_Kaito?! Where are you?! Kaito?!_

*BOOM*

Maki felt herself rattled as the rocket crash landed in the classroom, having fallen from the sky. She watched with bated breath as the doors opened, revealing Kaito’s bloodied corpse.

“EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

*Ring*

XXX

*Ring*

Maki’s eyes instantly opened as she shot up in bed, gasping for breath as she fought to regain awareness of her surroundings. She looked around and, upon realizing that she was back in her apartment, sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“Just a dream…just a dream, Maki. Kaito’s fine, you’re all fine, it’s over.”

*Ring*

“Huh?” 

Maki looked to the small table next to her bed and, upon realizing that her phone was ringing, grabbed it and read the Caller ID.

“Kaito Momota…” Her eyes widened as she realized “It’s Kaito! But wait…why is he calling me at this ungodly hour?” Kaito’s execution flashed in her mind as she fretted “What if…that dream was an omen? What if he’s in danger?! I have to find out!” She pressed the answer and speakerphone buttons before she demanded “Kaito, are you alright? What happened?”

“Whoa, whoa, Maki Roll, calm down, nothing’s happened to me, I’m fine!”

 _…Thank Kami…_ Maki thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

“So…what made you think something was wrong?”

Maki’s cheeks flushed pink, but decided to tell him the truth, replying “Just…a bad dream, that’s all.” _Here it comes; he’s SO going to make fun of me for that and give me one of his pep talks!_

To her surprise though, a minute passed with no word from Kaito. 

Cocking her eyebrow in surprise, Maki asked “You’re…not gonna tease me? Or…give me one of your idiotic pep talks?”

“…No, that’d be insensitive of me. If you wanna talk about your dream, I’m willing to listen, but I’m not gonna laugh at you, Maki Roll.”

“I…I see…” Maki smiled and mused “Perhaps you’re not as much of an idiot as I thought.”

“Thanks…I guess?” Kaito chuckled.

Maki frowned and pondered “So…why **did** you call me then at…midnight?”

“Oh, I uh…I wanted to meet you somewhere…”

 _I take it back; you’re still an idiot._ Maki sighed “Look, just because I agreed to your insane midnight trainings with Shuichi during the Killing Game doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you drag me out to some park in the middle of the night to do pushups while you goof off and stare at the stars now that we’re in the real world.”

Kaito chuckled and corrected “No, nothing like that. I just…I wanted to talk to you about something, and well…I thought maybe we could do it tomorrow at this park near my apartment. We could even have a little picnic if you want. What do you say, Maki Roll?”

Maki blushed and panicked _Is he…is he asking me…on a date?! Does he…does he… **like** me?!_

Maki felt her heart rate spike as she digested Kaito’s offer, reflecting on her own feelings that had developed over the course of the Killing Game, as well as her sorrow and anguish when she watched his botched execution.

_I…I fell in love with him…but I could only tell him when he was about to die! Even when we all went back to the real world, I chickened out and couldn’t tell him once he was alive and well again. His idiotic antics, his goofy grin, his stupid lines…I fell in love with them. Even though he annoyed me to no end, I fell in love with him…he kept me sane during that Killing Game!_

“Hey, Maki Roll? Are you okay?”

Maki shook her head and decided _I couldn’t tell him then…but maybe…if I go tomorrow…then I can use it to confess again…_ Before she could chicken out, Maki apologized “Sorry, I spaced out for a minute…Yes, I don’t mind coming to see you.”

“Great! Meet me at my apartment at noon and we’ll head over together. See you tomorrow, Maki Roll. Sweet dreams!”

The line dropped, making Maki sigh as she placed the phone back on the charger “Sweet dreams…let’s hope so…”

Despite her reluctance to go back to that nightmare again, Maki took the leap of faith and snuggled back under the blankets. As her eyes closed and she let slumber consume her, she began to dream not of her regrets and sorrow, but of a grinning, goofy astronaut who showered her with love and affection that she never got as a little girl.

XXX

*Ding Dong*

Maki bit her lip nervously as she waited for Kaito to answer the doorbell, kicking one heel with her toe.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about…he’s usually much more straightforward…and the way he asked me last night is making my heart flutter…but I can’t get my hopes up…knowing Kaito, this is probably just some roundabout way of asking me to train again…not that I’d mind. Then again…he **did** suggest a picnic, and picnics aren’t usually his thing. Could this really be a da…da…_

“Yo, Maki Roll! Thanks for coming!”

Quickly shaking the nervousness from her face, Maki looked at Kaito, who was wearing his old outfit from the Killing Game.

 _Though he’s actually wearing both sleeves this time…and is it just me, or is his hair a little bit sleeker? Did he…did he put in an effort to look nice?_ _Never mind that; I should say something before he asks what’s wrong…_ Coughing in her fist, she greeted “Hello, Kaito. I see you brought the picnic basket.”

Kaito grinned and nodded “Yep, now we can enjoy a nice summer picnic at the park!” He looked at Maki, who blushed at the attention in her red T-shirt and short black skirt as he complimented “And you look really…well…nice, Maki Roll!” Still blushing, Maki pouted cutely, making Kaito clap her on the back as he laughed “Come on, Maki Roll, I’m just trying to be nice!”

 _Yes, he is being…nice…even if it’s embarrassing, just let him know you appreciate it._ Maki sighed and apologized “Sorry…I’m just not used to being complimented, so it’s embarrassing is all. But…” Maki averted her gaze and fiddled with her single ponytail as she muttered “…I don’t mind if you do it. Just…give me some time to get used to it, okay?”

Kaito smiled softly, nodding “Sure, whatever you need, Maki Roll! Alright, what do you say we get going to the park? Just follow me; I know of this great hilltop with the perfect view! It’s the perfect place for a picnic!”

Maki nodded, following Kaito with an amused sigh and shaking her head as he charged down the stairs and out the door, her lips tugging into a smile as she followed his lead.

XXX

 _He was right…it really is a nice view…_ Maki admitted as she bit into her sandwich, admitting how the sun reflected off the grass to make the blades shine and how it made the nearby lake sparkle like a mirror.

Finishing his sandwich, Kaito asked “Are you enjoying this place, Maki Roll?”

Maki nodded “Strangely, yes. It’s certainly better than the outdoors we got at the Ultimate Academy.”

“You bet! At least now we have actual stars and clouds to look at!”

Kaito stretched his arms, then fell backwards on the picnic blanket. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise as Maki crawled over to his right, then proceeded to rest on her back too, staring up at the sky in silence.

Kaito smiled and commented “You know, this reminds me of all the nights we went out to train.”

“ **Shuichi and I** trained. **You** merely laid on your back and stargazed all night.”

Kaito winced, flashing a guilty smile before shrugging “Well, at least we all had fun and got to see the stars together. In all that death and despair…it really helped to keep me grounded…heh, kind of ironic, being kept grounded by stars and space.”

Maki nodded, a comfortable silence passing between them before she asked “Do you think you’ll ever be one? An astronaut, I mean. Do you think you’ll ever be a real astronaut?”

Kaito frowned and replied “Honestly…Monokuma’s execution kind of ruined it for me. Now I’m not sure what I want to be.” Seeing Maki nod in understanding out of the corner of his eye, Kaito asked “What about you? Are you gonna go back to…you know…being an assassin?”

Maki shook her head and replied “No; I’ve had enough death and despair to last a lifetime. I think…” Maki blushed in embarrassment as she admitted “I think I’d like to…to try to be a…Child Caregiver…” Maki sighed and finished “Of course, I still don’t think I’m good with kids, so who knows if I even can…”

“What are you talking about? Of course you can be a good Child Caregiver, Maki Roll!” Gasping, Maki turned on her side to face Kaito, who looked at her with a fired-up expression as he assured her passionately “I know you can be a good Child Caregiver. If Shuichi can be a good detective and Kaede can be a good pianist, then I know you can be a good child caregiver. I **believe** in you, Maki Roll!”

“Ka…Kaito…” Maki blushed, but smiled and replied softly “…Thank you…”

Kaito grinned and replied “Any time, Maki Roll!” 

A comfortable silence passed as the two continued to smile at each other, washing away Maki’s doubts as she mused _He’s been nothing but sweet since last night…I think…I think he might love me after all…I…I need to tell him. Alright, I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna assassinate my cold feet!_

Maki opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Kaito who cut her off with a pensive expression “Hey, Maki…can I…can I ask you something?”

_Damn it, Kaito Momota, I was **just** about to confess my feelings for you! Why did you have to ruin my moment?! Then again…he called me Maki, not Maki Roll. Whatever he wants to ask me, it must be serious, especially since he’s rarely so pensive. Alright, my confession can wait._

Seeing Maki nod, Kaito sighed before asking “…Do you remember…the last thing you said to me before my execution?”

_…Of COURSE he asks about that…_

Seeing Maki reluctantly nod, Kaito continued “…Did you mean what you said back then? About you…” Kaito blushed as he squeaked “…falling for me…?”

 _…Idiot…how can I even answer something so straightforward?!_

Maki bit her lip, struggling to find a way to divert his question, only for Kaito to reach down and grab his hand.

“Maki…you can be honest with me. I promise, I won’t judge or mock you…whatever you say.”

Encouraged by Kaito’s reassurances, Maki squeezed his hand as she flashed back to how she tearfully tried to defend Kaito in his last moments in the Killing Game. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

“I…I meant it. I meant every word of it, Kaito. I…I’ve fallen for you…I love you…and I still love you…”

“Maki…” Kaito breathed as Maki started to cry, tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt overwhelmed by the emotional turmoil of her insecure heart and the despair of reliving Kaito’s death.

Kaito’s eyes narrowed in determination as he released Maki’s hand, moving his palms to cradle her cheeks and pull her to his soft lips, pressing them softly against her own.

 _What…Kaito…he’s…he’s KISSING ME?!_ Her eyes widened in panic as she broke out of his grip, her death glare on full display as she nearly screeched “What the hell?! Why did you do that?! Do you **want** to die, Kaito Momota?!”

Maki was baffled as Kaito merely grinned and answered “That’s what people in love do, Maki Roll; they kiss!”

Maki gasped, exclaiming to herself _Kaito…you…you…love…me?!_ Maki teared up again, feeling her coldness recede in the face of Kaito’s infectious, loving warmth as she murmured “Kaito…”

Without another word, she latched onto his cheeks, mashing her lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock before they closed, the both of them moaning as they relaxed into the kiss. Maki parted her lips and allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, their tongues dancing with each other as they wordlessly solidified their newfound romantic relationship.

_Maki…I love you…_

_Kaito…I love you…_

XXX

Maki snuggled up against Kaito’s shoulder, his arm lazily wrapped around her waist as they sat on his sofa, binging old Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episodes on Netflix after a romantic walk in the park.

_…I don’t particularly care for this cartoon…but it’s part of Kaito’s childhood, so as long as I’m watching it with him…I suppose it’s not too bad…_

Maki’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tingly, yet pleasant sensation. Resisting the urge to jump in her seat, she looked down, her eyes widening as she saw Kaito’s hand lazily stroking up and down her thing, just below the hem of her skirt.

Blushing, Maki murmured “Ano…Kaito…?”

“Hm? What is it, Maki Roll?”

“You’re um…you’re stroking my…my thigh…”

Blushing furiously, Kaito removed his hand and apologized “Whoops, sorry about that, Maki Roll! I wasn’t even aware I was doing it. I should have asked if it was okay before I touched you…”

Shaking her head, Maki assured him while fiddling with her ponytail “It’s okay, it…felt good was all. It’s okay if you…touch me…”

A hesitant look on his face, Kaito reluctantly nodded “…If you say so…but if you feel uncomfortable, just let me know.”

Seeing Maki nod, Kaito hesitantly placed his hand back at her thigh and went back to caressing her thigh. Maki sighed lovingly as they went back to watching the cartoon. Throughout it all, Maki blushed redder and redder as Kaito’s hand inched closer and closer to her skirt. Maki’s heart skipped a beat as his fingertips disappeared under her skirt, the steady stream of pleasure gradually dampening her panties as she barely withheld the urge to moan from his unconscious petting. Eventually his entire hand disappeared under her skirt, his fingertips stroking the rim of her entrance through her panties.

 _That’s it, I can’t take it anymore!_ Maki thought, groaning and grabbing the remote at her side so she could press the **Off** button.

As the screen turned to black, Kaito frowned and asked “Hey, what’s wrong, Maki Roll? Why’d you turn off Buzz Lightyear?”

Maki stared into his eyes and asked bluntly “Kaito…are you doing that on purpose?”

Kaito raised his eyebrow in confusion and asked “Huh? What are you talking about, Maki Roll?”

 _…Kami, you can be clueless sometimes…_ Maki sighed and informed him “…I’m talking about your hand, Kaito. It’s under my skirt, and your fingertips are stroking my…you know…”

Maki and Kaito both blushed furiously before he immediately withdrew his hand and apologized profusely “Oh, man, Maki, I am **so** sorry! I didn’t even know I was doing it! I never wanted to violate you like that…”

“…You didn’t violate me.”

“Huh?”

Still blushing, Maki grabbed his hand and slipped it under her skirt, forcing his fingertips to touch her panties again as she explained “Feel how wet I am? That’s because you made me feel good, Kaito. You caressing me under my skirt made me feel really good, and I got my panties wet because of that.”

“M…Maki…MMPH!” Kaito’s utterance was silenced as Maki mashed her lips against his, pulling him up to stand with her as her tongue forced his lips open, her tongue lashing his in a flurry of passion.

Kaito’s eyes widened before he relaxed and decided to just roll with it, the two of them moaning as their tongues danced a rather fierce tango. Maki’s moans got even louder as Kaito’s hands wandered to cup her breasts, his fingertips stroking their round edges and increasing her pleasure. In response, Maki reached up with her hands to stroke his shirt-covered chest, causing Kaito to moan at her teasing, delicate touch. It wasn’t long until the signs of Kaito’s arousal were made evident, as Maki felt aomething prodding at her lower belly against the waistband of her skirt.

Finally breaking off the kiss, Kaito breathed “…Can we just…take this to…the bed, please?”

Maki nodded before hungrily pressing her lips back against his, making them both moan as Kaito began to awkwardly walk them to his bedroom.

XXX

The two lovers lay on their sides, cushioned by the mattress as they continued to kiss and stroke each other hungrily, though Kaito made sure that he was always gentle with Maki. He reached up and slid the hairband from her ponytail, placing them on his small table as her hair fanned out in a raven curtain. Maki then tugged at his shirt, causing Kaito to catch the hint and raise his arms so Maki could throw it off him, exposing his bare chest.

“No fair Maki Roll; I can’t be the only one topless around here!” Kaito teased as he grabbed the bottom hem of Maki’s T-shirt, lifting it over her head and exposing her white bra.

With both of their shirts discarded on the floor, they went back to kissing each other hungrily, Maki stroking Kaito’s bare chest while Kaito cupped her breasts and stroked them with his thumbs, causing both to moan in pleasure.

It wasn’t until his thumbs teased her nipples through her bra that Maki broke the kiss, blushing as she panted “…Kaito…the bra…take it off, please! There’s…a single hook…in the back.”

Blushing furiously, Kaito wordlessly nodded, reaching behind Maki’s back and feeling around for the flap on the back of Maki’s bra. Once he found it, he lifted up and began to fiddle with the hook, managing to undo it with some effort before he removed it, tossing it on top of their discarded shirts. Kaito’s gaze wandered back to Maki, his eyes settling on her perfectly round breasts and her perky, pink, erect nipples.

With a silent nod from Maki, Kaito cupped her bare breasts again and started peppering her right breast with gentle kisses. Maki moaned, getting louder and louder the closer Kaito got to her peak. Eventually, Kaito closed his lips around her nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue and making her moan as he felt his cock harden even more in his pants.

As Kaito released her breast with a *pop*, his thumb got straight to work teasing the nipple while he kissed her opposite breast, his tongue lashing the opposite breast as Maki moaned “Ka…Kaito…”

As Maki arched her back in pleasure, her hands wandered down his chest until the reached the hem of his pants. Without another word, she fiddled with the button, undoing it before dragging the zipper all the way down. With what leverage she had, she pulled them down to his thighs, allowing him to awkwardly wriggle until they were bunched at his feet. He then kicked them off the bed, leaving him in nothing but his black and red boxers which only allowed Maki to feel his throbbing erection much more intimately.

Finally removing himself from her breasts, Kaito placed his hands on her sides and turned them so he was sitting on his knees above her while she lay flat on her back, panting from the intense sexual pleasure that rocked her body. Maki didn’t stay silent for long though, as Kaito proceeded to kiss down her belly until he reached her panties, shifting between moaning in pleasure and giggling from the feel of his beard tickling her skin.

He then looked up at her and, with a pensive face, asked “…Hey, Maki?” Seeing her sit up slightly to look at him with a confused expression, Kaito blushed as he asked “Do…do you wanna go…all the way…? I…I really want you…but if you’re not ready…I won’t do anything without your consent…so…”

“…Do you want to die? Get us naked and **fuck** me already!”

Kaito gave a relieved smile and stared at her panties, the white fabric nearly translucent now that it was soaked with her juices. Gulping at the hazy sight of her entrance, Kaito shakily hooked his fingers under the waistband, gingerly pulling them down and over her legs. Once she had kicked them off, Kaito grabbed the waistband of his own boxers and yanked them down, kicking them off his feet as his now freed cock bobbed back and forth, completely hardened as it pointed straight at Maki’s soaked entrance.

With shaky hands, Kaito grabbed her hips, asking “Do you…ano…need me to get a…a condom?”

Shaking her head, Maki explained “I’m on the pill, so be a man and enter me already! I need you insi…oh, Kaitooooo!”

Maki moaned as the tip of his cock spread the lips of her entrance, allowing him to gradually enter her inch-by inch. Maki moaned with pleasure as he buried more and more of himself with each push, never having to deal with any first-time pain thanks to Kaito’s gentleness. Eventually, he sheathed his entire shaft inside her, the tip poking her inner wall as he knelt there, giving her time to get used to his size.

“A…Alright, Maki…I’m gonna…I’m gonna get moving now…” Kaito warned her before drawing out his cock until just the tip was left. He then slowly pushed back inside, making Maki and Kaito moan as he slurred “Oh, Maki…your pussy feels so good squeezing my cock!”

“And your cock feels so good in…inside me…” Maki admitted with a blush. “Now…a little faster next time, okay? I can ha…handle it.”

Kaito nodded, withdrawing his cock and pumping it back in at a slightly faster speed. Kaito gradually went faster and faster, picking up speed each time he sheathed himself inside of her. Before long, any break between thrusts was nonexistent, with Kaito pumping in and out as her walls squeezed his cock with each thrust. Eventually Maki started thrusting her hips up in tempo with his thrusts into her pussy.

“Ka…Kaito…ki…kiss me…” Maki groaned, leaving Kaito all too happy to oblige as he mashed his lips against Maki’s, muffling their moans as their tongues danced with each other.

Maki’s arms wrapped around Kaito’s back, clinging onto him for dear life while Kaito cupped her breasts with his hands. He stroked her nipples with his thumbs again, increasing the volume of their moans as sparks of intense pleasure shot down to their respective genitals. Kaito felt a rush of pleasure start to travel from his sac to the tip of his penis. At the same time, Maki felt her walls squeeze his cock in a frenzy as she felt s tidal wave start to pool in her lower belly.

“Maki…I can’t hold it back much longer. I…I think I’m about to…about to…”

Maki nodded, assuring him “It’s okay, Kaito…you can…you can cum…inside me…”

One last squeeze from her walls was followed by one last thrust, his tip pressing against the end of her tunnel as Kaito yelled “MAKI!”

“KAITO!” Maki screamed as the tidal wave of her juices came rushing down her tunnel, splashing his cock and staining his blankets.

That was enough to tip Kaito over the edge, allowing his sperm to blast out of his penis in jets of cum, speeding through her tunnel like a rocket blasting off into the moon. When at last the last rope of cum left him, Kaito panted in tempo with Maki before he collapsed, slumping against her as he felt his strength leave him.

Maki weakly patted his cheek and asked “…Kaito?”

“…I think I just saw stars…OW!” Kaito exclaimed as she playfully slapped his shoulder, sighing at his lame joke. “Seriously though…I never thought my first time could ever feel so good. Outer space has nothing on you, Maki Roll!”

Maki rolled her eyes, then smiled and admitted with a blush “…Same goes for me, of course. I…I never thought I’d find someone who loved me…or someone who I’d willingly give myself to. I’m glad I met you, Kaito…”

“Me too, Maki.” Maki yawned, causing Kaito to grin wearily and tease “You sound tired…why don’t we take a nap?”

“…Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” Maki concurred, reaching under her with one hand and grasping the blankets before she pulled them out from under her and over their bodies, shielding their naked forms from the cold. 

Maki then turned them so that they were laying on their sides before wrapping her arms around his bare back and snuggling against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that reminded her that he was still alive and with her. Smiling lovingly, Kaito wrapped his arms around Maki’s back, resting his chin on her shoulder as they relaxed against each other.

“G…good night, Maki…I love you.”

“G…good night, Kaito…I love you too.”

As they closed their eyes and surrendered to slumber in each other’s arms, one final thought crossed their minds.

_That Killing Game might have been hell on earth…but it was totally worth it…to fall in love with you…_


End file.
